batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Idea Sandbox
Line Ideas "idk if i told you but um the Josh hating guns thing, my plan was to have Josh say he doesn't like guns and Sif would say "Would you say they're a bit uncivilized?" "Actually... Yeah" he wouldn't get the reference until the ending, where it's revealed that he has seen Star Wars and that he was "abducted when he was 11 not 5". ---- Sif revealing his identity to Anna: He shows her his watch and she says "Oh my god, you're working with the alien guy!!", to which Sif says "NO! I AM THE ALIEN GUY!". ---- I actually thought of a little joke or gag we can do for an episode if the context is there I just now learned of a new word I haven't even heard before, "Oblique" which essentially means not straight I'd imagine if it fit the right context, Murphy can call a rather flamboyant person (or anything of that nature) "oblique" and Sif would agree he wouldn't know what the word is and it's fitting for his character since he's not that intelligent while Murphy is more of the smart one; Sif just thinks it's a fancy insult word and Sif would use that word later on not knowing what the word actually means to insult someone so for example, instead of saying an idea is stupid, he says that the idea is "oblique" and Murphy would be like "Do you even know what that word means?" As for the gag part, you remember the bit in Episode 2 where Sif says he might go after Rockefeller and Murphy says "Do you even know who that is?" that would kind of be the running gag Black Comet's speech in Revelation: ---- Noah's revelation/scene in Revelation: Abel: 'What an incredible turn of events these last few months. New aliens. New... mutants. Legends proving to be real. Prophecies on the way to being fulfilled, and yet… with all that has happened, here we are. Alive. You should congratulate yourself more often, Sif. 'Sif: Why did you want to just have me alone with you? Abel: Oh that, Sif, that is an interesting question. I’m sure you’re dying to understand what’s going on, why everything has happened and who I am. Sif: I know who you are. I know because my friends told me the truth. You’re Prometheus. The murderer of Sierra. A time traveler from a pre-existing timeline. A member of The Saviors. Abel: 'I see you’ve learned some things and accepted others. By now you have accepted the truth that you are Barikan. About how you became a monster, wiped out much of this universe and as a result I was forced to do what I needed to do. I thought that by training you, I could have saved you. I was wrong and it only proved my theory. You also know as well that it was me who... altered some things. Altered history, to make you go to Eldridge Park that day. Altered history to kill your uncle. That's not something i'm proud of but something had to be done. I had to... test the waters. Nonetheless, ''(revealed the Alphamatrix on his wrist), the end result is as I had hoped. (Abel begins to turn away) 'Sif: '''You’ll lose you know. (Abel turns to face Sif) 'Sif: We will stop you. Sarcastically: You…. You will stop ME? I don’t think you understand the situation. (for this next part, visuals of all these parts are being shown) Murphy has been captured by The Saviors for their crimes against them, as well as Josh. Crimes that will result in their demise or their conversion (Both are seen being tortured). Joining him is Krystof is now under the same fate as yours (Krystof is seen banging on the prison doors, frustrated). Edward and Jaimie are on the run but no matter where in the world they are, they will be hunted down and killed. Sierra and Katie are dead now. Even Black Comet won't be able to save you. I have Anna now and you’ll likely never see her again or the child she’ll have in nine months. (Sif is shown with a shocked expression) Sif: She’s… she’s pregnant? Abel: 'Yes. After we took you both in, we ran medical tests on her and we found that a child is growing inside of her. Your child. But it doesn’t matter. You won’t see the child ever, and you will not see her again. 'Sif: What are you intend on doing with me? Abel: 'You? Well, I no longer need you. You’ve served your purpose. You'll be just barely alive to see the new world. Don’t you understand now, Sif? You have no future anymore. You have no allies anymore. You have no savior anymore. No more hope. No more Alienated. I have won. I am going to save this world of a prophecy that has shown to come true every step of the way. Who are you, Sif? A coward who has a watch? Oh, sorry, had? You are nothing. You. Are. Nothing. (Abel begins walking away, confident in himself) 'Abel: The world will never know the name of Sif Hunderson, but they eventually will know my name. They will eventually remember and praise the name of Noah Hunderson. (A shocked expression on Sif’s face shows up, as Noah Hunderson, the real identity of Abel Raymonde, nods his head with a smirk on his face, facing Sif, who is allowing the last two words to sink in, as Prometheus walks to the door of the prison, opening it up, before facing Sif once more) Hunderson: Goodbye, father. ---- A scene early on, something brief where it goes: Murphy: 'You okay? 'Sif: 'I'm feeling better. Thanks. Helps the world feel more natural and real. ---- Murphy can say something like "Why would I dignify that with a response" when Sif tells him that Father Merchant is the possible leader of the mafia. ---- 'Prometheus: 'You know, none of us are born this way. At one point or another, we were all mortal men. 'Sif: 'I'm not immortal. 'Prometheus: 'I'd argue that you're undying. Everyone in this room was thrusted into situations. We were faced with split second decisions that showed us all our true colors. You were born with names like Sif Hunderson and Na'wel Maren, but your names became One Man Armada and Black Comet. And tonight, I will further test your true colors. I will force The Executioner out of his cage. I know it's rough knowing you were all made this way without choice but I will restore choice when this is all over. 'Edward: 'Are you one of those people that only talks in monologues? 'Prometheus: 'I admire your sense of humor, Edward. It's a shame that we both know you don't really matter in this world. ---- When Darren is captured in the episode ''Judge, he is sitting in a glass cell whilst Myranda Michaels (with a few others accompanying her) and people looking at him through security cameras. They end up asking him if he regrets any decision that he has made, to which this exchange happens: 'Darren: '''Regret? He then begins to laugh heartily. 'Darren: My only regret is that I didn't get to do more of it before you jackasses took me in! Are you fucking nine? Don't act like you can make me see the error of my ways. I know the error of my ways. I know it, and I've embraced it wholeheartedly! You're nothing to me but an inconvenience, and, if I get lucky, another toy for me to play with. You just worry your pretty little head about keeping me locked up for as long as possible, because as soon as I'm out, I think we all know what I'm going to do. He shot a smirk at the camera, knowing Jamie was observing the situation. Darren: Isn't that right, sweetheart? ---- Murphy: Try not to get yourself killed, Sif. Sif: I'll do my best. Murphy: Even though that statement has proven to never be effective. ---- Episode 6, when 'Alienated' is being trashed in articles, he starts to show egotistical signs and completely ignores the fact that Murphy was in a shootout, only talking about how he's being defamed. ---- Bonus lines: *"Time is the enemy of the man who needs it most, but a friend to the man who forgets it exists" -- Something with that?? *"You try and I do" -- A line like that? *"What if fabricating the past is all you can do?" *"I would have you tried for treason" -- A line like that *"If you're gonna hurt me, just get it over with" *"Likewise" *"Abrasive" *"Are you one million percent sure?" *"Interval" *"This appears to be the very definition of an exercise in futility" -- Line for AmpFibian *"I have an easier time understanding Nirvana lyrics" *"Tosspot" *"Anecdote" *"Suffice to say" *"Post-mortem" *"Charlatan" *"Solemnly swear" *"Fall back" *'You dropped the ball, there". *"Class act" *"Sagacious" *"Indubitably" *"What would One Man Armada be without his armada? He would be one man". *"Discernible" *"Pro bono" *"Hyperbole" *"Greetings and Bienvenue" *"au contraire" *"au revoir" *"bonsoir" *"caveat" *"That shit got me praying to every God in every religion" *"Colloquial" *"Hey Josh... this is your sword". *"Phenomenal" *"It tested well in focus groups" -- Sif says this in Episode 3 about naming his aliens and Valerie will say this about her hero name in Episode 15/16. *"Sif: I wanted peace. Black Comet: I wanted peace, too". *"I hear insert is very nice this time of year" *Murphy would say "I was mistaken" instead of "I'm wrong". *“If you know where I am from, you know who I serve. If you know who I serve, then you know how terrified you should be, name" *“His ability is a potentially useful ability for us, if we are to become the most powerful people the world has ever known.” (Galactic Union) *Sif: Hey, look, the past few months haven't been all bad. I got the watch! Murphy: "Your point?" *Jamie Notes: "The first cigarette of the day, pretty much every day, is a divine few minutes of pure bliss. It just feels good, it clears your mind, makes you feel ready for anything. The rest of the ones you have are terrible, and they are all horrible for you, and don't get me wrong, I haven't had one in 9 years and I'm happy I quit, but sometimes I kinda miss that first one of the day" *Krystof admits to Jamie that he "likes her" in the Revelation episode and after they break out (or in the season finale), Krystof and Jamie tell each other that they "love you". Other Ideas Three Ghosts: Past is Nhures, asking him if life truly got better or worse when he got the device. Present is Anna, telling him that she fell in love with him, not the watch. Future is Noah, who tells him the path that it would set him on. ---- Sif taking clothing bits from characters every season (Beanie, belt, gloves, emerald neckless(?) ---- Sif's hallucinations in Dreamland: - Sif's aunt has her mole on the wrong side of her face - It starts raining blood and everyone else around him gets covered in that. Most of Sif is somehow not covered in blood except for his hands. - The hallucination foreshadows everything about the series. ---- When reddit is giving him his superhero name, they go through: - Alibcuck - Alienazi - Alieny McAlienface Crystal colors and names: Limbo (White) the hands of The Hidden Ones Void (Purple) Wherabouts Oblivion (Green) the hands of TRIDENT Nether (Red) the hands of Darren Knightley ---- Sif's clothes reflect a few things. -His clothing changes color to reflect his morality. Season 1's outfit has a mix of black and white, which reflects his middle of the road morality. -His Season 2 outfit has considerably less white and some gray, to reflect a darker morality. -His Dawn of the Executioner outfit has no white in it, reflecting his fall and turn to a darker side. -His Season 3 outfit has a lot more white than there is black, reflecting his change. -His Season 4 outfit is mostly white, reflecting his complete growth as a character. Also, he gains certain traits and outfits from certain characters. -Season 1 has him gaining Murphy's old beanie. -Season 2 has him gaining a version of Black Comet's belt. -Season 3 has him gaining Noah's gloves. -Season 4's resurrection of Sif has him gaining a purple sapphire necklace. Writing Descriptions *"Inhale/Exhale" *"Wincing" *"Shrugs" *"Stammering" *"Exhales Sharply" *"Laughs dryly" Notes *"All that is gold does not glitter; not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither; deep roots are not reached by the frost." -- Possible episode title. *"Erath" -- Possible character name. *♪♫♬ ♪♫♬ *"Fortune Favors The Bold" -- Possible episode title. *"In a time of universal deceit - telling the truth is a revolutionary act." *"The Land of Propaganda" -- Possible episode title. *"Numbers" -- Possible episode title. *"Radio Silence" -- Possible episode title. *Edward having premonitions in the "The Time", "The Innocent", "Has-Been", "Made Guilty" episodes. Some even are seizure inducing of him saying lines like "A city in the air. Brother turned on brother. The time the innocent has been made guilty". *Sif is a sarcastic asshole. *A fight between Sif and Valerie Victor where Sif explains all his faults and how he feels like he's the bad guy, that he's the failure, etc, etc. *Amygdala is the part of the brain that controls fear, if you remove it, you lose any sense of fear. *Victorian style sunglasses for someone. *Edward, being hispanic, says some lines in spanish. ((BRUJA IS SPANISH FOR WITCH)) *Anna's first appearance is her singing an actual song and at the end of the movie when she's finally alive again, the song plays in the background. *Edward having premonitions about the cycle and some sort of map. *Black Comet's wife was killed by the Galactic Union for digging deep. *Flashback for Decrypted: Everything leads up to the ending. Both what Sif's biological father is like and the admission to the priest thing. The ending is spliced in with Sif's father murdering his mother. *Kessler shows up in Unity Day to deliver a speech. *Ze Tareth comments on Ninjace's colors, saying he made an error. *Dreamland is a culmination of all the previous hallucinations. *Josh's mother passed away when he was young and his father (and whole family) was abusive because they hated his mother and hated his relation. *Sif's training with Josh: Josh goes really hard on him (Think the movie Whiplash) because the bad guys won't wait for him to get over Anna. *The "Olympus" episode centers around Josh and Murphy getting tortured by the saviors and some flashbacks with Josh. The Widower helps break them out. Murphy gets left behind. *"Murphy's Law" as an episode title. *Samantha, Jamie's sister, helps out Josh, Jamie and Edward break into Sif's prison (and Krystof) and breaks them out under the orders of Myranda. *Krystof hacks and detonates the Alphamatrix but The Saviors get into his position and kill him afterward. *Flashbacks to S1 in S3. In between the events of Episode 2 and 3, uses Big Chill for the first time and names him. Could lead into Bloodcrow Killer investigation? *Shidosae's voice actor, Anthony Ingruber. *Different colored title cards per season. Season 1 is purple, Season 2 is gold, Season 3 is probably blue, Season 4 is pink. Alien silhouettes super imposed onto title cards only when the alien is focused on. *Season 2 starts with a clock hitting 12:00 AM. Sundown starts with a clock hitting 12:00 PM and the last scene has some sort of clock sound. *Selnisek is the planet where the Alpha Center is located. *Tarots: **Sif: The Magician **Krystof: The Fool **Jamie: The World **Abel: Judgement **Katie: Strength **Edward: Wheel of Fortune **Murphy: The Hierophant **Heretic: The Devil **Josh: The Chariot **Anna: The Empress **Black Comet: The Tower **Ze Tareth: The Hermit *Personality Tests: **Murphy **Josh **Bradly *Alphamatrix Scrolling Order: **Cannonbolt **Heatblast **Echo Echo **Fasttrack **Diamondhead **Four Arms **AmpFibian **Big Chill **Ninjace **Chromastone **Lodestar **Spitter **Archangel **Armodrillo **Atomix **Goop **Water Hazard *Each character has their own ciphers for the episodes. **Eserjian Ciphers refer to Ze Tareth. **Caesarian Shift (No. 2) Ciphers refer to Black Comet. **Übchi Ciphers refer to Nhures. **Morse Code refers to Edward Munroe. **Vigenére (double encrypted usually) refers to Prometheus (Noah). **Base64 (double encrypted usually) refers to Darren. ---- so you know how Josh kills people, even if innocent I think i'm going to slow that down a bit and just turn "people" into humans he doesn't kill any other species unless they're evil or out to get him and the reason is, he actually hates Earth he hates humans he spent 11 years on Earth and was tortured I have an interrogation scene idea in Unity Day after he's captured Sif asks him if he's so filled with good intentions, why does he kill people and he shows a burn mark on the back of his neck that hasn't fully healed "This one right here came from Earth. And many more like it. I'd think you would know a thing or two about deadbeat fathers" He never felt remorse for humans because humans never felt remorse for him that makes him killing one of the slaves in Season 2 more impactful He thought he had control over himself but when he harmed someone else that was innocent he starts to contemplate everything We can say that Father Merchant has 2 daughters who both have cancer or some other illness and since the American healthcare system is fucked He started an empire of drugs, weapons and human trafficking to pay for his daughters its like a reverse breaking bad It's still an understandable reason tho He doesn't want anyone to die but if he had to choose between the suffering of the city or his daughters, he'll choose his daughters that's his mindset So there's a point in the show that we make, a large part of Sif doesn't do heroics out of the goodness of his heart but in-show we haven't actually shown that selfish side of him And an idea would be two important scenes to be placed that fully embrace the idea that he is selfish in some capacity First scene would be between Sif and Murphy I imagine, Murphy invites him out to this social thing and Sif really doesn't wanna go introverted person and all And because he doesn't, he actively goes out and stops some crime not because it was his plan but because he didn't wanna go to this thing And the second scene would be Anna inviting him out to a movie or whatever but there's a crime in progress and he chooses Anna over the crime ---- "1. Episode 2 really depicts Murphy as a control freak of sorts and if we're gonna keep heading in that direction, what scenarios can we do where that's shown even more. Nothing too extreme tho 2. A thing I thought of since obviously prior to the series finale, Sif is not willing to die or sacrifice himself and maybe somewhere like the S2 opener (and lots of other places too) we can have that be known. Like, the villain says something about sacrifice and he fully admits to not wanting to die" ---- I have an idea for the season finale's flashback Sif at his old job a year prior to the series starting the one he said he'll never forgive them for just to make it come full circle mentioned in season/series premier, shown in season finale idk where he would work at but my idea is that he was possibly mugged and his boss didn't give a shit and told him to keep working on the same day or cut his pay because he was mugged idfk Actually, i'm getting a clear picture he was mugged outside the place he worked at which attracted negative attention and his boss cut his pay because of it I made it a mugging because 1. It can't be too slow of a flashback because a lot of this is one giant action setpiece 2. A mugging can help give incentive as to why he went out to help people and be more heroic, he was helpless at one point and he didn't wanna be helpless again If we're going with generic fastfood restaurant as a place he worked at, it's so tempting to have the name of the restaurant have a "Hot", "Fire" or "Chili" as a pun on the episode title The Noah/Sif scene in the penultimate of Season 3. Beats include: *Noah saying he tried to save his mother but he just couldn't. *Noah telling Sif that he doesn't think he's evil and admires him. *Noah telling Sif about a story when he was younger, that he would sing "Under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra. *Noah telling Sif that he kept him alive in case of a contingency that his plan failed. ---- The Sif/Geza scene in Episode 5. Answered questions: *What the Galactic Union is. *What the Order of Eseraga is. *Who Josh is and the lies that he's power hungry. *Sif explaining how the trix got to him. *Geza explaining that the prison was just a test. *Geza telling him that he can keep the watch until they locate Josh using their satellite spaceship. Renovations Black Comet Around the year 1502 (A little over 500 years ago), Na'wel Maren was a family man. He had a wife, a son and a stable life. This all changed when the Galactic Union invaded his home planet, Wyn. This was because of the vast resources that the planet had, both in materials and in wildlife. Among the first siege, Na'wel's family were slaughtered whilst he himself was at work, as he was part of a mining colony. When Na'wel had finally reached home, he had been ambushed and abducted. He was sent to a spaceship as a prisoner, along with his fellow friends and species. Na'wel himself was forced to be a lab rat for G.U. experiments on biological weapons. The experiments had been carried out for months and instead of killing him, it had mutated his genes to go in his favor. The mutation gave him an enhanced healing factor, which included a longer longevity and possibly even immortality. Eventually, when the programs were shut down, all the people experimented were killed with the exception of Na'wel himself, who as mentioned, was practically immortal. He was thrown in an inescapable prison for about a hundred years. No hope seemed possible for Na'wel, who was trapped in the dark with no one but himself. In a twist of fate, he was rescued by Sierra Brunhilde, who saw the potential he had and was set free with the knowledge of the Barikan prophecy and the burden of saving the world from the looming threat. He had spent the next 400 years as a drifter, simply waiting and plotting for what was to come. He had lived his life with a concealed identity and moved around from planet to planet. Khoros is a notable example of a planet he hid in, because most of the planet was considered dangerous and uninhabitable, which was perfect for someone like Na'wel who basically couldn't die. The most notable planet he hid on was Flors Verdance. At a stage of his life, he seemed hopeless and depressed. Depressed that the life he knew was over and the burden that was stacked on him did not help him at all. One day, Flors Verdance was faced with an extinction level event. A very large black comet was approaching the planet, ready to radiate and destroy it. Na'wel saw this and knew that he was the only thing that could stop it as fast as possible as it was approaching very quickly. The natives on Flors Verdance had launched him as per his request to the comet and ended up completely halting and destroying it before it reached the planet. Although Na'wel did stop it and survive, there was a catch. His entire skin had been covered by a black, rocky layer that couldn't be removed. The natives had given him the nickname Black Comet as he refused to give his real name. This event would forever change his life and had given him a sense of purpose. It gave him inspiration. As Na'wel Maren, he felt weak but as Black Comet, he was a savior. He was a savior to the natives on Flors Verdance and one day, soon enough, he will be a savior to the universe itself. He had spent his life going from planet to planet, observing and waiting for the day when he's needed. Paint It Black for Black Comet Noah Hunderson's New Name Letters *N *N *A *D *O *H *H *S *O *R *N *E *U Dan Henho Sourn. Backstory for Henho (Foreshadowing of Noah and Murphy): There was once a vicious murderer named 'The Slaughter Man'. The Slaughter Man set out to kill an entire race, was deemed one of the most evil people in the entire galaxy. But once, he was an innocent man. A gentle and child-like soul, that of his family. His name was Henho and he along with his family were pioneers, helping people along the way. He had found raiders that had killed the families of the innocent people on the street. One day, however, he discovered a shocking truth. One of his own, someone he considered a father, was part of the raiders that killed so many. In an effort to help the victims, Henho's family was slaughtered to silence him. Who started as a young man, younger than Sif even, became hell-bent on killing an entire race, whom the raiders were part of. He became the very thing that he set out to stop and killed so many innocents. But even despite some of the evil things he had done, even despite being known as one of the world's worst mass murderers... he was once an innocent man. When even Dan fell on hard times, he read about the story of Henho and knew there was some innocence to be found in all, even killers. It inspired him to do good. So inspired in fact, his middle name was changed to Henho. Dan/Noah is 48 years old. He went back in time from 2036 to 1988. He was about 16 when he went back in time. Four Horsemen Name *Velocity - Drake Faatz *Midas - Andrew Eckholm *Intrepid - Weslyn Abramovich *Shapeshifter - Nicholas Redmond (Nevzev Raze) Notes: Their first names spell out DAWN, while their last names spell out FEAR. Darren Notes *Has a wife named Darya Fedotova who he "fell in love with" because of her innocence and found her broken english to be charming. She's a botanist and unbeknownst to her, she was experimented on with a crystal. She's known as Time Bomb, which is also her trigger word to activate her powers (Think Broken Arrow from Young Justice). This is a last resort ability because it's basically suicide. **The power transports her and anything within a 5 block radius into a place out of time. Essentially, lots of time fuckery. No amount of time travel could ever reverse the damage and it basically rips a hole in time/space wherever the ability is used, causing time to act a lot stranger. **Other notes to include: Her name is a reference to Georgy Fedotov, a russian philosopher and historian. Niseketh Ikanen/Arcane Anarchy Niseketh Ikanen, otherwise known as Arcane or Arcane Anarchy, is the man responsible for the cycle. He's the one who allows the cycle to continue. He takes the role Shidosae left (that may in fact be his real name anyway). He seems to be mentally deranged and has an obsession with tarot cards. In his prison cell, there are markings on the wall that he crosses out. It looks like this: JUDGEMENT THE HERMIT THE TOWER THE CHARIOT THE DEVIL THE MAGICIAN THE HIEROPHANT THE EMPRESS STRENGTH THE FOOL THE WORLD WHEEL OF FORTUNE He would cross out The Magician after meeting Sif, implying he's now completed whatever he needed with him. Galactic Union Language This language is universal across all Galactic Union planets and especially Convergence. The written language is read from right to left. There are only 10 letters and each letter alone can correspond to a number. However, in a combination, they spell out words (Ark-Ady-Ah or Arkadyah could mean city). #Ark - 1 #Ady - 2 #Ah - 3 #Esr - 4 #Mar - 5 #Hed - 6 #Gen - 7 #Gon - 8 #Sok - 9 #Dag - 0 Galactic Union Council *Krovin *Erath *Ziegel *Demalt *Gray'lon *Dominion *Kessler (President) Aetherian Crystal Scientists *Darren Knightly *Darya Fedotova *Myranda Michaels *Milo Munroe *Tyler Yega *Guang Freedman *Samuel Faraday *Lincoln Faraday *Ludvig Tronn